Love is Just Another Word for Rival
by TurquoiseRose16
Summary: I turned back around to see our totem heading straight for the cliff. As we went over, I felt myself fall forward off the totem pole. I squeezed my eyes shut, only to feel two warm hands grasp my shoulders, keeping me from falling. He wrapped his arms around my stomach as we continued to fall to ensure I would be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Jo P.o.v.

I stared out into the water as the boat neared the shore. My short hair whipped at my cheeks, but my eyes remained solely forward. The ginger next to me was starting to get on my nerves. Constantly muttering something about his pappy.

"Stay out of my way if you value your kiwis," I stated crossing my arms.

"Same to you," he replied, in almost a condescending tone of voice.

_Same to you? What, he thinks I'm a guy? The nerve. Obviously, I'm a girl; I mean look at me. Oh, whatever._ Putting that trivial problem behind me, I began to scope out the new rivals. There was Ginger over here; then there was a tall, lanky fellow. Mike, I think. Next to him was a perky red-head. They seemed to be too caught up gazing in each other's eyes to take notice to anything else surrounding them. Fortunately, that didn't last long. One of the guys, sprung up between them, knocking the red-haired girl over, to be caught just in time by the cadet. The jock, Lightning, or something along those lines, flexed his arms, and gave one of those cheesy smiles out of a play boy magazine. When introduced, the cadet saluted Chris and accidentally dropped Red in the process. Brick MacArthur, apparent cadet; supposedly completed military training. _Hmm…._ He will most likely be my most threatening competition, if he can keep up of course. B, however, didn't speak when introduced, but simply smiled and pointed his fingers. Dawn sat cross-legged on the side of the boat and mentioned something about auras. Next to her was the blond bimbo, followed by Tan-in-a-can. Staci was after her and she kept rambling on about her ancestors and all the things they supposedly invented. After getting blasted with hairspray, she collapsed on the deck, presumably unconscious. Then there was the toothpick, who after getting too close to a flock of birds, tipped over the top of the ship and landed next to the gamer. The gamer that simply stopped, laughed, then continued to play unaffected.

The next thing I knew, we were being blasted through the air, the most likely cause being Chris. While most of the other contestants struggled to stay afloat, I hustled through the water, flipping over Sam's head to get in the lead. I saw Cameron sink to the bottom, only to be rescued and falsely accused of being a little girl by Lightning, and Red and Mike rushed over to help Staci, who in turn dragged Mike underneath the undulating waves. Red ended up pulling both of them to safety. Maybe she will become useful after all. By the time I had made it to shore, my clothes clung to my frame and my hair draped over my eyes.

"Yes! First one on the is-" I froze. Sitting calmly on a rock was Dawn, holding a starfish.

"Wha- How did you get here before me? And you're not even wet!"

"Hmm? Oh, I took a shortcut." She replied with a smile. Man, she creeped me out.

"Brick MacArthur reporting for duty, Ma'am." He gave me a half salute before he fell to the ground gasping for breath. You know, I almost felt bad for the guy. Almost being the opportune word.

It wasn't long before the rest of the contestants made it to shore. I was sitting off to the side on a rock, wringing out my hair when he walked over. Brick leaned against one of the larger rocks and pulled off his shirt. He gave me a ghost of a smile before he twisted the fabric between his fingers. A stream of water dripped onto the sand and he shook his head to get any excess water off of him.

I studied him for a moment. Dark hair, crew cut, grey eyes; strong, lean body. Ooh, six pack. Nice. Eh, he might not be the most formidable foe, but he would have to do. Besides, he doesn't seem like the enemy type; more of a rival. Still beneath me, but fairly close to my level.

He slipped his shirt back over his head and sat down on the rock he was leaning against.

"So, Jo right?" He asked giving me a once over.

"Yeah. So, you're a cadet, I take it from the crew cut and dog tags."

"Yep. So, I see you're pretty athletic from the way you flipped over Sam's head. Impressive. Not bad for a girl." He replied, seeming almost genuinely impressed with my skills.

"Well, you had bett-"Chris' voice cut me off.

He explained the rules of our first challenge and sounded a loud buzzer. I clamped my hands over my ears and watched in horror as trees began to collapse.

A race, huh. Now's my chance to show that cadet what I can really do. A sly smile slipped across my face and I began a quick sprint into the trees. Before long, I was in the lead, only tailed by the Lightning guy. As I crossed the finish line, I threw my arms up in victory.

"So, how does it feel to lose to a girl?" I asked the conceited jock.

"Huh, what girl? Lightning didn't lose bro." He replied walking away from me.

Another one of them think I'm a guy. I can't believe this. So far the only one who recognized I was a female, had been Brick. Maybe I underestimated him. So far, he seems to be the most intellectual guy here. That can't be good news for the male species.

I was broken out of my thoughts as Chris and Chef Hatchet began to split us up into teams. Let's see, so far on my team we have, Brick, Red, String Bean, Mike, and Tan-in-a-can. I'm sure Brick and Red will be of some use to me. Not so sure about the others though.

Suddenly, the trees began to tip over again and our hearts pounded with fear at the monster about to reveal itself. And the bush only a few feet away from us began to tremble, leaves scattering on the ground. And a small, pink woodland animal peeked its head out of the bush.

"It's just a stupid squirrel." I called out crossing my arms, as every other person stared at the little creature.

Something was not right about it. It blinked one eye at a time, as it twitched its tail. Dakota shrieked and Dawn gasped.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked her voice trembling at the sight of the poor creature.

Chris explained that while they were away, he had rented the island to a nice family that dumped loads of chemical waste on the island. And that the waste might have affected the animals a bit.

A bit? That's a bit?

According to Chris, that nice little jaunt was in fact, not our first challenge. So as of now, our first real challenge is to find some way to cut down a giant totem pole, ride it down the mountain, and make it to the cabins, all before the bomb attached to it goes off in seven minutes. Because I came in first, we were rewarded with a trampoline, whilst the other team received a hack saw.

My first attempt was to jump straight on the trampoline to see if I could reach the pole, but I miscalculated and ended up landing in the water.

"So, if Jo applies fifty pounds of pressure per square inch, then-"Cameron was cut off.

"I want a crack at this." Anne Maria stated as she leaped into the air.

"No! I calculated for Jo's weight."

She didn't listen and ended up bouncing up and slamming into the bottom of the totem pole, only to be sent back down to have the cycle repeated. Finally, I had enough and kicked the trampoline out of her path, causing her to actually stay on the ground this time. Next thing I knew, Brick was up in the air heading straight for the axe on the bottom of the pole. He latched onto it, only to find that he was now stranded those many feet in the air. He cried out for help. Sigh, some cadet.

Then, a weird little mutant squirrel, I'm guessing the same one as before, scampered along to the edge of a branch of a nearby tree. Brick started to fidget as the animal came closer. Mike, er Chester, or whatever he's called began to complain about kids and proceeded to throw a rock at the squirrel. Big mistake. Beams of lightning shot from its eyes, and Brick screamed something along the lines of, "Not the crew cut."

I guess one of the beams singed the rope because the next moment the totem and Brick plummeted to the ground. He saluted us and then the pole tipped over on him. Not as funny as you would think. I almost felt…bad…for him. And I rarely show pity. The other team, unfortunately, had also cut down their pole. After pushing it into the river, we climbed aboard and let the current take us. The other team somehow managed to begin to catch up to us.

I felt a tapping on my shoulder and I looked back just in time to Brick's face full of fear. "It's my duty to inform you, Ma'am, that we have a problem."

I turned back around to see our totem heading straight for the cliff. As we went over, I felt myself fall forward off the totem pole. I squeezed my eyes shut, only to feel two warm hands grasp my shoulders, keeping me from falling. He wrapped his arms around my stomach as we continued to fall to ensure I would be safe. As soon as we hit the ground beneath the waterfall, he released me from his hold and acted as if he never touched me. Truthfully, I didn't mind his arms around me. In fact, I almost felt….safe.

I heard a scream and whipped my head behind us to see Zoey hanging on for her life. Mike snapped out of whatever trance he was in and pulled her back on the totem. She wove her arms around him tightly and he gave a nervous smile, obviously not used to being so close to a female. Both had a light blush dusting their cheeks.

My moment of happiness only lasted for a split second, when I realized that the other team had begun to pass us. They reached the cabins first and chose the larger one. However, we were not able to stop and were thrown off of the pole. The totem blasted straight threw the Rats' cabin and pronouncedly exploded. Not to worry, they received a new cabin. Just as crappy as ours. And considering we were the only team left with a cabin standing we won the challenge. We were ecstatic, but also in a shit load of pain.

After Staci's rant about how her ancestors invented roofs, or whatever, she was given the marshmallow of loserdom and hurled out to sea by the Catapult of Shame. Good riddance.

However, that fall off of the pole did more damage than we had originally thought. Red ended up with a sprained ankle, though there is not much we can do for that. I'm fairly sure I have a concussion and Cameron thinks he fractured his spine, though I highly doubt that one.

The girls on my team wouldn't stop complaining about the challenge, so I faked the excuse of needing some air. I stepped onto the rotting porch of the cabin and leaned against the old railing. Who would have thought this show would be as hard as it has been. I released the breath I was holding, when suddenly, I froze. I heard a creaking noise. I slowly turned to see Brick had also ventured out of the cabin. He gave me a small smile and walked over to where I was standing. He had his arm wrapped awkwardly around his middle and he seemed to wince with every breath.

"Uh, are you alright?" I asked, eyeing the way he immediately straightened his posture and removed his arm from his stomach.

"Of course. Never better, Ma'am. Why do you ask?" He looked fairly nervous.

"No reason. Just wondering. Oh, and thanks for saving my ass when we were freefalling from the waterfall."

"No, problem. Just doing my duty." He replied.

"Yeah. Uh, why do you keep calling me, "Ma'am"? It makes me feel old."

"Oh, sorry. I was raised to be a gentleman. It's sort of a habit. I can stop if you want."

"No, no. It's fine." I drummed a steady beat on the railing of the porch as I waited for his next reply.

Instead, he stood next to me and leaned against the rail, just looking at me.

"What?" I asked with a frustrated tone. I hated it when guys would look me over and then laugh saying I was more of a guy that a girl. If he did that, I swear he would wish he was the one that fell when we were going down the waterfall.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. You just look really... pretty... in the moonlight." He stated looking down at his hands, a light blush on his cheeks. My face was burning and I followed his eyes until my gaze rested on his hands.

As I looked closely, I realized that they were tinted red. My eyes widened a little and I looked at his shirt. The spot his hand was over had a dark stain that one would presume to be water at first glance.

"Brick, you are injured." His face paled and he back away as I came closer.

"N-no. I'm fine. Really."

I grabbed his hands and held them up. They were covered in dried blood. Usually, I wouldn't care if someone got hurt, but with him. I just feel a sort of connection. And the thought of him in pain actually made my heart ache. I caught the hem of him shirt and I pulled it up. An angry, red gash cut across his stomach. It looked fairly deep and it was still leaking blood. I motioned him to keep his shirt up and with that I hurried back inside the cabin. Without responding to any of their questions, I snatched a role of gauze, which Cameron was nice enough to share with us, off of the table.

When I got back outside, I unraveled the tape and began to wind it around the gash. When I finished, the part that covered the injury had already turned pink.

He pulled his shirt back down and tilted my head up to meet his gaze.

"Thank you." And with that he pressed his lips against mine. Somehow, I was expecting this and truthfully almost craving it. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, while he rested one hand on my hip and the other on my back, the heat from his hands burning my skin. I tilted my head back and unintentionally allowed him to deepen the kiss. Out tongues intertwined in the passion of the moment and a low growl rumbled from his chest. We broke apart gasping, as our lungs gulped in the cool air. Our eyes met and we stood there, almost in a trance, until he grasped my hand and pulled me down to the ground with him. We leaned against the cabins, our legs stretched out in front of us. I rested my head on his chest, my cheek pressing against the cool metal of his dog tags. I closed my eyes and listened to the steady beating of his heart. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned his head against mine. I took a deep breath and let my mind wander. However, all I could think about was Brick. Heat, mint, and copper.

**For those of you wondering what the last line meant. The heat referred to the passion they shared, mint referred to how Brick smelled, and copper referred to the scent of blood that still lingered in the air. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of the story. Until next time, this is TurquoiseRose16 signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter because there is more to come. I have decided that I will be making as many chapters (and perhaps possibly more) as there were episode of TDROTI, so sit down, relax, and read. **

Jo P.o.v.

My eyes slightly opened and a groan escaped my lips as I felt my shoulders being shook.

"Hmm…mm…what?" I asked barely coherent, for the fact that my brain is still asleep.

"Jo, we have to get up. It's late. If we get caught, there could be some serious repercussions." Brick stated, trying to pry my fingers off of his shirt.

"I don't care. Just let me sleep." I buried my head deeper into the crook of his neck and curled my fingers tighter around the fabric of his clothing.

I felt him shiver a bit before he lifted me off of him. He placed his hands under my knees and on the top of my back and lifted me up. Pushing open the door with his shoulder, he stepped into the small room. The scent of hairspray and fake tanner hit my nose, drowning out the warm, minty smell I had become accustomed to. One of the girls stifled a laugh as they watched Brick carry me to the bunk.

He laid me down on the bed and pulled the blanket over me, the sheet barely touching my chin. I felt him kiss my forehead, and my pulse sped up instantly. A warm, tingling sensation spread from the spot where his lips touched my skin. I could hear his footsteps as he left the cabin; the only silence being from the lingering moment when he ceased walking to the soft click as the door shut.

For some reason, the sheets felt colder than I remembered and the pillow lacked the warmth I had become fond of.

~The next morning~

The first challenge of day two was more or less an overdramatic game of truth or dare, but without the dare. We were to walk down to the Bay of Dismay, or whatever it's called and wait for further instruction.

"Hey, Jo."

"What?" I replied as I turned to face the overly perky red-head.

She placed her hand over her mouth to try to camouflage a smile. A red flush colored my cheeks as I thought back to the events of last night.

"I thought it was pretty cute, how you kept whispering in your sleep. 'No, don't go. Please, Brick. Don't leave me.'"

I bit down on my lip, and flicked my eyes to the opposite direction. She noticed my embarrassment and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Relax, I was just kidding around. Okay, maybe not about the whispers, but it still was pretty cute. I think you guys will make a great couple."

I removed her arm and glared at her out of the corner of my eye. Her smile dropped and was replaced by a look of pure terror.

"Uh, sorry, Jo. I really didn't mean anything by it and if you would be so kind not to kill me, I would greatly appreciate it."

I shook my head slightly. "Really, Zoey. It's fine. I will let it slide this time, but, so help me, if you mention this to anyone else I will be forced to kill and or dismember you."

She gave me a nervous smile and I theorized that we had reached an understanding. When we reached the location of our next challenge, Brick decided to relocate beside me.

He nudged my side with his elbow. "Hey, I thought it was pretty cute, too."

My eyes widened and I couldn't stop the blush from spreading across my cheeks. A slight growl escaped my lips as I walked over to the bleacher-like box above the water.

Once everyone was strapped in, Chris explained our next challenge.

"Hey, these harnesses are too tight. They're cutting into my shoulders." Scott complained as he tugged on the edge of the yellow strap.

"Yeah, children's size harnesses will do that. Now, this challenge will allow us to get to know each other better. I hope you like getting your secrets revealed." Chris stopped momentarily to laugh at the faces of shock and betrayal before continuing.

"Here are the rules: I will reveal an embarrassing secret and it is your job to come clean and hit the poorly wired buzzer. If you do not, this will happen."

He pushed a small remote control that had a red button on it and we were plunged into the water; the sheer iciness knocking the breath out of me. Just as we were raised back to the surface, a creature that appeared to be a shark but somehow possessed legs, tried to attack us.

My clothes clung to my frame and my hair was plastered to my face, somewhat restricting my vision. The cool breeze ripped right through my drenched clothing and made me involuntarily shiver.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I turned my head to see Brick watching me with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little cold from the water. But you know it's nothing. I take showers colder than this."

He held out his hand and I took it without thinking. Heat immediately shot from his skin throughout my entire body. I gave him a smile of gratitude and he squeezed my hand in response.

"What was that thing? It looked like a shark with legs!" Mike screamed as he flailed his arms above his head.

"Well, remember what I mentioned about the waste having an effect on the flora and fauna? It turns out it also effected the creatures under the water. So, meet the new and improved Fang." Chris stated as a picture of Fang before and after the mutation flashed on the screen above the podium he was standing at.

"As I was saying…if no one on the team fesses up to their own shame, the other team can steal for a point. However, if they are wrong, this happens," he finished, once again pressing the button. After a few seconds the other team resurfaced, just as wet and cold as us.

"Ok, first question. Who did this on the one and only date they ever had?" As he said this a question mark, passing gas could be seen on the screen.

"Where did you get that?" Sam asked as a burst of electricity sparked from the buzzer. Fits of giggles erupted from the Rats.

"Next question. Maggots, which person on your team had to go through therapy for depression?"

I looked at every person on the team, but none of them had any tell-tale signs it was them.

"Alright then. Dunking it is." Chris said with a smile.

"Wait!"

My eyes practically popped out of the socket when I heard his voice.

"It-it's me." He hung his head in shame as he pressed the buzzer, the shock not fazing him.

"Oh, so cadet boy has some issues. What a surprise. All you military folk are the same. Hear one story of a bomb going off and you sink into depression." Scott called out, laughing almost uncontrollably.

B smacked the back of Scott's head, while the other members of the Rats' team just glared at him with disdain. A resounding thud could be heard as flesh met flesh.

Brick dropped my hand and proceeded to cross his arms tightly across his chest. He refused to meet my eyes and simply stared out into the water.

"Ok, then…moving on. Rats, who used to weight almost three-hundred pounds before he finally got into shape?" He asked, unfazed at what just happened.

No one buzzed in, but I could see the red creeping in on Lightning's cheeks.

"Very well then. Enjoy your swim."

Drops of water rained down on us as the other team was pulled underwater.

"Maggots, any guesses?"

Leaning closer to Brick, I whispered into his ear. "Please don't be like this. No one's going to think any differently of you. I don't, and as you know, I am usually the most judgmental."

"Easy for you to say. Your most important secret didn't just get spilled to the entire world."

Truthfully, I had no idea how to respond. So, I changed the subject.

"Hey, Red. I think it's Lightning."

"Are you sure, because I don't want to get dunked again." She replied nervously eyeing the water beneath us.

"I'm sure. Trust me; everything will be fine." I replied looking at Brick as I said the final part.

It's sort of hard to grasp that out of everyone he would be the one with depression. He has always seemed so sure of himself even in the short time I have known him. But, I guess looks are deceiving. I just hope that this doesn't change anything between us, because I kind of liked spending time with him.

"Hey, Chris. We're guessing it was Lightning." I called out, sure of my answer.

"And you guessed right. Ooh, we have a picture."

"No, Lightning thinks it would be best if you didn't show that. Sha-no!" He cried, covering his eyes with his hands.

A picture of Lightning that had to have been taken only a few years ago flashed across the screen. He was wearing plus size clothing, and was in an unflattering position on his bed. The picture was taken from the side, capturing every roll and extra chin of fat he had.

Peals of laughter, even a slight chuckle from Brick, rang throughout the air.

"Yeah, I know right? It amazes me how much weight you lost. You must have had lipo, because there is no way you could have even moved to exercise." Chris replied nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Sha-ok. And now, because Lightning's already been embarrassed, Lightning is leaving. Sha-bye-bye." And with that he unclicked his harness and attempted to jump into the water. Only stopping when Fang decided to venture upward to try and reclaim his meal.

"Ya, I've had enough wit' t'is challenge. I'm outa 'ere." Anne Maria stated as she tried to remove her harness, only to find the straps stuck.

"People, please." Chris begged, though no one heard him.

"Hey, I think we have been humiliated enough for one day, so let's say we move on the next challenge. Okay?" Brick asked as he crossed him arms.

Chris seemed to be impressed with his cold demeanor and nodded his head in approval.

"Alright, campers. Hurry back to cabins and we will continue with our next challenge."

*Static*

"Wow, I never would have guessed Lightning was that overweight. I guess it proves that no one is how they appear. Maybe, I don't look like a stick to others. Maybe that's only how I see myself." Cameron stated as he began to flex his "muscles". "Ow! I think I pulled a bicep! Uhh, should it be swelling like this?"

*Static*

"I'm really worried about Brick. He hasn't spoken to me for awhile, and usually that wouldn't bother me, but he just seems so…empty now. We usually try to compete to see who would be first back to the cabins, but he just hung his head low and trained his eyes on the ground. I really miss the old Brick. And if you tell anyone that, you will be snapped like a twig." I stated to camera breaking a stick in half to prove my point. "Ooh! Splinter! Why you little-"

*Static*

As we trekked back to the cabins, I kept glancing back at Brick to make sure he was still following us. I usually could pinpoint where he was, thanks to the constant marching, but as he fell back further I could barely hear his footfalls.

I stopped and just waited until he caught up. He lifted his head and walked right around me, as if I was just a figment of his imagination.

"Hey," I whispered as I grabbed the fabric of his shirt. "Come on. You know I'm not the sensitive type, and frankly the thought of being one makes me want to vomit, but regardless I cannot have you act this way. It is not good for the team and it is not good for you. So, soldier, I need you to buck up and be at your best for the next challenge. Alright?" I asked, placing my hand on my hip.

"Yes, I understand, Ma'am. Right away," He replied as he saluted me.

"Besides," I whispered into his ear. "We can talk later and you can hopefully tell me what this whole thing is about."

A smile spread across his face and he nodded in agreement.

"You know, I needed that. Thanks."

"No problem, just helping out a team mate. And don't get to use to it. Er, at least in public," I said adding that last part in quietly.

Looking back and forth to see if anyone was watching, he pressed his lips against my cheek for a brief moment. I bit my lip and looked away from him. He laughed slightly, and grabbing my arm he pulled me towards the cabins.

We were the last ones to reach the cabins and according to the shocked looks given by the rest of the campers they didn't expect us to arrive so late.

"As I was saying, your final challenge for the day is to complete this obstacle course; complete with man-eating badgers and the occasional broken bone. First up, is Anne Maria and Lightning. If this doesn't give you a "kick start", forget about coffee. After that is Dawn verses Brick. Better watch out for the cannons; they could leave a mark. Third, are Jo and Scott. Look out for the wrecking ball, we do not offer life insurance here and we are not going to start. After that are B and Zoey. Be careful, we cannot afford a lawsuit because of man-eating beavers. Next, are Mike and Sam. Time your jump just right and hopefully you can make it to the other side without permanent damage. And finally, Cameron and Dakota will compete to see who can avoid the giant baseball bats, and the possible concussion, and make it to the large glove on the opposite side. And as a bonus, each member will carry their mascot. Oh, intern!" Chris finished, clapping his hands as the intern carried two small cages toward the obstacle course.

"A mutant maggot for the Maggots, and a toxic rat for the Rats." He said as Anne Maria and Lightning were both handed their respective mascots.

"And…begin!"

Lightning was kicked in the ass by the large boot, and fell off the platform into the muddy slush beneath. Anne Maria, however, managed to avoid the shoe and hop onto the next platform with ease. She handed the maggot to Brick who began running across the platform, every so often ducking to avoid a canon ball. By the time Dawn received the rat, Brick was already halfway over to me. Somehow Dawn managed to catch up and was running at an even pace with Brick. She said something to him and he began to slow down slightly, his cheeks flushing at whatever she said.

"Dawn, lookout!" Brick cried as a stray cannon ball was hurled at her. He pulled her to the ground seconds before the ball hit, gritting his teeth as the ball ricocheted off of his shoulder. He groaned as he pushed himself off the ground. Once he had restored his balance, he offered his hand to Dawn who was still lying on the wooden platform. She grasped his hand as she was pulled up. She spoke one more thing to him before placing her hand on his shoulder. He involuntarily winced at the contact, but still gave her a smile.

They continued running down the platform until they reached Scott and me. Brick handed me the maggot, our hands brushing for a split second before I took off down the course. As I waited for the perfect opportunity to cross, I watched Scott run out into the path of the wrecking ball and get flung across the platform. When the ball was close enough, I jumped on top of it and waited until it reached the highest point. I leaped off and landed right in front of Zoey. Scott was lying on the ground petting the rat, obviously getting on B's nerves as well. B snatched the rat out of Scott's grasp and stuffed it into his pocket as he crossed over the platforms. The beavers below had begun to gnaw through the beams and B was sent down into the slush. Thinking quickly, he built a life size replica of a female beaver out of mud and pieces of wood. He escaped whilst the love struck beavers coddled the fake female. Unfortunately, by the time Zoey was crossing, they had discovered it was indeed fake and attempted to make a meal of her instead; going so far as to even take out a bottle of ketchup.

Red kicked each of the beavers in the crotch and escaped before they could recover from the blow. However, seeing as B had already given the rat to Sam, the other team was in the lead. But thanks to Dakota's cluelessness, she missed catching the rat and Sam was sent into the mud. After receiving the maggot, Mike was somehow able to do a serious showmanship of flips and forward hand springs to give us back the lead. Dakota, thankfully, was too caught up in her photo opportunities to even notice what was going on. Cameron managed to give us the win and I was actually sort of proud of the little string bean.

We won and the Rats were going down to the bonfire again. I can only hope that Lightning is the one who receives the marshmallow of loserdom.

As the rest of the campers headed back to the cabins, I stayed back and waited for Brick. He saw me and picked up his pace to catch up with me.

"Hey, are you alright? That canon ball hit you pretty hard."

"Hmm…oh yeah. I'm fine. I've gotten hurt a lot worse in training. This is nothing." He replied smiling.

"So…are you ready to explain about the "stuff" that happened earlier?" I questioned, momentarily stopping and looking at him.

"Yeah, sure."

We continued walking until we came to the Dock of Shame. He sat down on the edge on the pier and pulled me down next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder as he started his story.

"Well, you see my parents discussed getting a divorce when I was seven and they insisted it wasn't because of me. However, as the years past I began to realize most of their problems originated around the time I was born. They didn't plan on having kids yet, so I was sort of an accident. The judge decided that I should stay with my father, seeing as he had a better job and was more suited to take care of me. One night, though, he returned home drunk and started screaming that it was my fault he lost the love of his life. He pressed me against the wall and I could smell the Bourbon on his breath. He called me an accident and a mistake. He said if it wasn't for me he would still be living a perfect life. Then he set me on table and instructed me not to move. He went into the kitchen and I heard clattering as items were thrown about. When he returned he was holding a gun. He looked straight at me, his bloodshot eyes spilling tears. He spoke softly, but with venom in his voice. 'Remember, you did this to me. So, when you think back to this day, know it was you who pulled the trigger.'"

Brick stopped speaking and I could see the tears shining in his eyes. "And that was it. For years I have blamed myself and I still do. But that's not important anymore. What's past is past and there is no changing it."

I placed my hand over his heart and turned his head to look at me.

"As you know, I'm not the most sympathetic person. Heh, who am I kidding. I'm not a sympathetic person, but I can tell you that it is not your fault, by any means. He had no right to blame you. And I understand the feeling of loss as well. I grew up with four older brothers and my father. My mom died a few hours after I was born. I never had a female role model, which is why I turned out the way I did. But, everything happens for a reason, and I believe there was a reason." I finished staring into his eyes.

"Cheesy, right?" I asked, a smile on my lips.

"Very. But, thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"Eh, no problem. It's what friends do."

My speech slurred those final words, as we leaned in closer. Our lips met for a brief second before we pulled away.

"I would like to revoke my last statement. You did make me feel better." He said with a slight smile.

"Great, that's what I was going for."

He placed his hands on my cheeks and brushed his lips against mine. I could feel his heart pulsating against my palm.

"Hey, guys!"

Our heads whipped to the side and unfortunately, we jumped in surprise and ended up falling into the water. When we resurfaced, Zoey was standing on the edge of the dock a look of fear on her face.

"Hehe, sorry Jo. I didn't mean to startle you. Or interrupt you guys for that matter."

"Sorry, Jo? What about me? She's not the only one in the water."

"Well, I thought the apology towards you was sort of implied." Zoey said biting her lip.

"Never mind. What did you want?" Brick asked brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Well, I was just going to ask if I could borrow your brush, Jo. But, seeing as you have better thing to do, I'm just gonna leave." She finished flicking her eyes between us.

"Ok, yes, you can use my brush, now can you leave? We were kind of busy." I said heaving a sigh.

"Yeah, I could see you were "busy", and thanks. See ya."

"Bye," Brick and I called out simultaneously.

"Now, where were we?" Brick asked slyly.

"Ohh, no. The moment is ruined and I am wet, so I'm going in." I said trying to pull myself onto the dock.

"No, you're staying," he replied, grabbing my waist and pulling me back into the water.

"And, what? You're going to make me?"

"Yes."

He placed one of his hands on the beam supporting the dock and the other one on my hip. I gave him a questioning look and he just smiled and pressed his lips to mine. And you know what? He's goddamn lucky I like him.

**Wow, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you guys liked it. And so what if it is kind of soon for them to become a couple. If you have waited as long as I have, this is way over due. Anyway, I hopefully will be able to update soon and until then, please review. It would be greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, for not updating for awhile, but summer's been crazy. And unfortunately I'm going to have to take a small break from my writing for the next few weeks or possibly months. Next week I have to be in a band camp from eight to eight every day, in two weeks, I'm going to be camping, and in three weeks, school starts. So, let's not focus on the future, but on the present. Please R and R, it would be greatly appreciated.**

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye; he was focused on something, something only he could seem to see. I quickly looked the other way, and wrung out my hair. Looking up, I noticed that I could actually see the stars, rather than the blinding lights of buildings and street lamps and hazy skies of the polluted city air. On nights like these, my brothers and I would lie on our roof and try to see who could spot a star; if any were even visible. My family wasn't close, but somewhere along the lines of fake smiles and laughter we fooled ourselves into thinking we were. And, you know, sometimes the false hope gave me more strength than the real hope ever could.

I fell back on the deck, my hair creating a small puddle under my head. I felt Brick shift a bit and then he slid right next to me, our shoulders barely touching.

"So, is that why you want to leave? To forget?"

He heaved a deep sigh and slid his arm behind his head. "Partially. I see it more as my reprieve; my chance to finally do something worthwhile."

The wind cut through my damp clothing and I involuntarily inched closer to Brick, who somehow seemed to be radiating heat. He noticed this and placed his arm around my shoulders, the warmth sparking through my drenched skin. I leaned my head on the edge of his chest, and almost immediately my eyes began to slip shut. The heat intensified, numbing my rational thinking.

"So, since you know all about me, tell me about yourself."

"I'd rather not." I muttered under my breath.

"Alright, then. How about I ask a question and you just answer?"

"Fine."

Uh, favorite movie?" He asked, slightly lifting his head to look at me.

"Don't really have one. You?"

"I thought I was the one asking the questions."

I sat up and glared at him. He held his hands up in mock surrender. Lying back down, he moved closer, to the point where I was pressed against his side.

"Alright. I'm kind of partial to the original superhero movies. You know Batman, Superman, etc.

Favorite, uh, flower?"

I elbowed him in his ribs. And he slightly chuckled, the laughter vibrating in his chest.

"Sorry, bad question. How about-"

"Roses."

"What?" He asked tilting his head a little.

"You asked me what my favorite flower was and I said roses."

"Really? I would have thought they were a bit cliché for you." He replied, a smile tugging on his lips

"No, I mean roses from a vine. You know the ones with really sharp thorns."

"Alright, now that sounds more like the Jo I know," _and love_ he finished in his head.

"What about you?"

"I'm allergic to pollen. So, I guess I'm partial to plastic ones," he said with a small smile. "Music?"

"Hmm, ACDC and Metallica. I like any kind of rock. You?"

He closed his eyes, thinking. "Green Day," he said softly. He paused for a moment trying to come up with the next question.

The silence was kind of relaxing and I felt myself sinking into sleep. "I.. have one for you," I murmured. "Favorite thing about the island. And no, Chef's lumpy grey goo does not count."

He hesitated for a few seconds. And in that brief silence, I closed my eyes and the rest of the word disappeared.

One word, however, was embedded into my conscious. _ You._

_~Next Morning~_

I somehow awoke in my own bed, tangled in a mass of sheets and blankets. A thin sheen of sweat covered every inch of my body and the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight on end. My heart thumped loudly in my ears, and my eyes were unfocused; blurry. Scenes flashed before my eyes and I had to use every ounce of willpower not to cry out. Instead, I forced the pictures into the back of my mind, where they would stay until I decide to relinquish them. I heaved a few breaths to calm myself and turned my eyes to the window that was just beginning to allow the sunlight into the dark cabin.

I haven't had a nightmare since I was little, I wonder what changed? _Ah, who cares? _I sat up slowly and noticed that everyone else was still asleep. _I wonder what time it is._ I shook my head and my thoughts gravitated toward last night. He was too sweet. _Wait, what? _No, he wasn't sweet. He was being my friend. _Friend_. What a funny word. It simply means a person willing to be seen with you and spend time with you. _Well then, Brick must be my only friend_, I thought bitterly. I rested my head in my hands and released the breath I had been holding. The late nights must be catching up to me.

A loud trumpet blared and caused me to jolt up and smack my head on the bunk above me. I rubbed the top of my head and winced as I felt a knot. _Looks_ _like Brick just got up_. My lips twitched into a smirk and I swung my legs onto the ground. _I could use a good victory to clear my head._

I padded softly to the door and swung it open. Poking my head out, I saw Brick standing on the far side of the porch, fingering the bottom of his shirt. _Was he waiting for me?_

"Morning, Brickhouse." I said as I walked out of the cabin.

"Hi, Jo. Going for your run?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you?"

He nodded and smiled a bit. "Race you to the mess hall."

"You're on."

We both took off, leaping off the porch in our hurry. I loved to run, I couldn't explain it. It made me feel free, as if I could go wherever I wanted. I wonder if that's why he loved it too. Freedom.

He nudged my side as we continued to run toward the building in the distance. I elbowed him back and soon it got to the point where we were pushing against each other. Unfortunately, I lost my footing and caused us both to fall. I landed on top of him and he groaned under the extra weight. I found myself staring at his face, more accurately his lips. He opened his eyes and his cheeks flushed a little. I pressed my lips against his. _Maybe 'friend' didn't completely describe him._

When we reached the mess hall, most of the campers were already there. We each grabbed a tray of the slightly fuzzy gunk Chef passes off as food and ignored the stares. We sat down next to each other at the Maggot table.

"Why are you guys so late?" Red asked as she broke away from Mike for a minute.

Brick and I discretely exchanged a look and he nodded his head. "Me and Brickhouse went for a run. It took a little longer than we expected."

Red gave a silent 'Oh' and returned to her conversation with Mike.

Further down the table Tan-in-a-Can was still spraying her hairspray, which we found out recently also works as tanner. Apparently, she could see no difference between the two.

Cameron was practically choking on the noxious fumes and she stopped temporarily to look at him.

"S'rry, Shortstuff. But, on the upside now y'ur lungs 're wat'rproof."

"Wow," he choked out. "Thanks."

Brick started to eat the grey stuff, truthfully I'm not sure how he could like it, but that's Brick for you. I took a spoonful and looked at him. He had the same idea as me. Before long we had begun an eating contest, cut short because somehow he managed to swallow his spoon. _What a Jarhead._ I stood up and punched his back. He spit out the spoon which his Mike on the side of his head. I think he said something about waffles.

"Uh, thanks." Brick whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, no prob, Brickhouse."

Mike gasped and started to act like Chestnut, er Chester, that was it.

"Darn kids. Back in my day we ate with our hands like decent folk." Chester wheezed out.

Zoey began to laugh nervously. "You're hilarious, unless of course you're not joking. You are, right?"

*Static*

"Mike is so funny, but sometimes he freaks me out just a bit. But, hey who am I to complain? He is just having fun. And it's just acting, right?" She paused, biting her lip. She looked directly into the camera. "Right?"

*Static*

"Alright, aright. I admit it. I have Multiple Personality Disorder. I try to control them, but they never listen to me," Mike sighed. "It kind of feels good to tell someone though." He froze. "Hey, this won't be shown on television right? It is just sort of a release place, isn't it? Isn't it?" He looked back at forth before slowly slipping to the ground.

*Static*

Of course he's not joking. Anyone can see he has MPD. Whenever he gets hurt or frustrated he becomes Chester. Whenever faced with a physical challenge he becomes Svetlana. I can't believe Red hasn't noticed it yet. Though it's not like I'm going to tell her. If I do, I'll spoil her little relationship and burn that bridge. So, I'm not going to do that. You never know, I might need her one day.

Mike gasped and blinked a few times. Red looked a little freaked out, but she still smiled.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Brick rubbing his throat. I can't believe he almost swallowed a spoon. What a Jarhead.

"Lose the old man impression, it offends my sense of victory," I said, pointing my spoon at Mike. "But, your Russian gymnast, Svetlana; how do you summon such strength and precision?"

"Uh, I, uh, rehearse a lot in front of my mirror. Dah, heh heh." He replied nervously.

"Look," Cameron shouted. "A cute little Rattus norvegicus."

"That doesn't look like a normal rat," I whispered to Brick.

"Yeah, and how in any way is it 'cute'?"

We watched Cameron for a minute and the mouse began to levitate. And then its eyes began to glow.

"Gah," I shouted and jumped up. "Cameron, get rid of it. Rats should not be able to float."

"Relax; it's not doing us any harm. And in fact, there have been cases where rats have been able to-"

"Yeah, well, should fridges be able to float?" Brick cut in.

"No, of course not. Why?" Cameron asked looking at him.

"Turn around."

He stood up and peered into the kitchen. "Uhoh."

"Run," Brick said, his voice wavering.

Soon everyone was screaming, dodging plates and the occasional fork or spoon. I felt Brick push me out through the door just as a knife whizzed by my head. Oh, did I forget to mention the knives? We all made it out, er, almost everyone made it out. Mike was hurled out a moment later, followed by the fridge.

A second later, Chris' voice was heard over the loud speaker. "Attention, campers. Please make your way to the looming tragedy that is Mount Looming Tragedy. Your race begins…now." He finished with a loud air horn blast.

"Maggots, ho!" I cried, lifting my arm for emphasis.

We all hurried down the trail in a group, save for Sam who was falling behind. By the time we had reached our destination, I was first shortly followed by Mike, Zoey, and then the rest of the campers.

I watched Cameron as he stumbled over to a bush and pronouncedly puked his guts out. "If we were hamsters, I would have eaten you by now." I called over to him. Eh, probably not, but you have to get them to try harder somehow.

"Okay, mutant food, on with the challenge." Chris said as he stepped out of the white car. Part one is an uphill battle; you have to climb all the way up to that cliff. First team to reach the top gets an advantage in part two. You can climb with your hands or use whatever you can find in the pile. Don't worry; this junkyard doesn't have a dog, just a giant mutant beetle. The big guy's kind of a hoarder. He has useful junk and disgusting junk." He paused as the beetle hurled a toilet over our heads. "You can use it, if you can get near it."

He gave a thumbs-up to Chef, who blew a giant horn. The low rumble of the horn vibrated through my body. "Best of luck, and try not to die," Chris finished smiling.

I ran straight to the mountain and began to climb, Brick right by me. I watched Cameron as he attempted to climb.

"Shirt so heavy, socks weighing me down," he whimpered.

"Come on, Cam. You can do it," Zoey cried out, right before she lost her hold on the branch protruding from the rock. Mike saw this and pulled her up. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before their lips touched briefly.

I turned to Brick. "Parents made me a climbing wall playpen."

He raised his eyebrow. "Impressive, I conquered the rock wall at boot camp. Dislocated my hip getting my obstacle course badge. Check this out." He said smiling. He began to twist his body around at the hips, until we heard a pop.

"And, when did you learn to dislocate your arm?" I asked stifling a laugh.

"Just now," he muttered, gritting his teeth.

I rolled my eyes. Such a klutz.

I looked down at Lightning and Scott.

"Sha-boom. Sha-boopie. Sha-"

"Shut your mouth for once." Scott cut in.

I laughed to myself. Man did Lightning deserve that. "Get ready to lose to a girl, again" I called down, as I climbed up higher.

"What girl? Who's he talking about?" Lightning asked confused.

Grr…that self conceited bastard. I have a good mind to..."

"Jo, are you alright."

I looked down and saw Brick staring at me worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I heard what he said. Personally, I don't see how he could think you are a guy. I mean, you're very pretty and everything." He said softly, biting his lip.

My eyes widened a bit. "Yeah, uh, thanks. So, will you be alright to climb?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem. I've gotten worse in training." He said smiling. I am almost wondering how much worse he was talking.

I looked down when I heard a shout. Lightning had sent rocks down on Mike and Red causing them both to fall, also dragging down Cameron in the process. From the looks of it, only a few of us were still climbing.

A moment later Lightning and Scott were both hurled to the ground by a large block of ice. I looked up and saw a few heading toward me. I dodged them easily.

"Ha, got to get up pretty early, Chef." I called up. He didn't seem too happy at that. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brick had gotten hit by one. Ouch, that has got to hurt.

"Hey, Pouf head. Too bad they don't make spray on style. You could use it." I shouted down to her. She broke the bottle of hairspray in half and began the climb up.

*Static*

"As the team leader, it is my job to find the weak link and manipulate it into doing whatever I say. Hmm, leadership has its perks," I finished, smiling.

*Static*

I reached the top, and jumped up in victory, laughing at Chef's shocked face. Then a sofa landed on him, containing the entire Rat team.

"You did it, B. We won," Dawn shouted happily.

The next moment, Scott fell from the sky with a muffled, 'Ow'."

*Static*

"Beverly, the explosive expert mime has got to go," Scott shouted at he drove the shark tooth through the stall.

*Static*

Chris flew to the top with a jet pack and landed beside Chef.

"Slow your roll, nature's nurse. I say who wins."

I crossed my arms and started to laugh.

"The Rats win. See how I did that?" He asked looking at me.

"But, I got up here first, so we won." I shouted back.

"We won? Yes!" Brick cried out as he lifted his arms. I suppose he forgot about his arm.

"No, first **team** to the top wins. That means the whole team. You're still missing some members."

I blew a strand of hair out of my face. "Whatever," I muttered.

I turned and Anne Maria was charging toward me, her hand curled in a fist.

"Move," I whispered to Brick. We both scooted over and she plummeted off the cliff.

"I hope she's not okay." I said to Brick.

"Ooh, I found my hairspray," came a voice from the ground.

"Damn it."

I turned and Brick was laughing at me. I guess he thought it was funny. I smacked his arm and he yelped. I sort of forgot about that. "Sorry. Do you want me to help?"

He tilted his head. "Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks."

"Mhmm…hold still." I pressed my hands on his shoulder and pushed down. A loud pop was heard and he winced.

"That's a lot better. Thank you."

I smiled and began the climb back down.

When we reached the ground, he moved us to a frozen lake. It was snowing and suddenly, I was glad I was wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. I was still freezing but not as bad as I would have been. Brick stood behind me and I leaned into him slightly. Even in below zero weather, he still managed to feel warm.

"Okay, campers. Now, we will play capture the flag. And since the Rats won the last challenge, I'm giving them the chance to pick which snow fort they want." He said as he gestured to the forts in either side of us.

"We'll take the shack. The castle's probably a trap, nice on the outside, evil on the inside."

Sucker, now we get the castle.

When we got inside, I figured we needed a plan. "As team leader, I-"

Brick and I looked at each other. I held out my hand and he grabbed it. Thumb wars are the only way to settle this. He played me and I won in seconds. Funny, he didn't even try. However, at least my hands were warmed up. He is practically a furnace.

I sent Zoey, Brick, and Anne Maria out to retrieve the flag. I wanted to keep him here, but I couldn't send out Mike I needed him for ammo and Cameron, who was currently being assaulted by a giant beetle, wouldn't have been much use for anything. I looked out and began laughing as I noticed that Brick and Red were using Pouf-for-Brains as a shied from the flurry of snowballs.

Suddenly, the castle began to melt and I knew we had to do something quick.

"Mike, do your Svetlana thing and get on the shovel."

"I can't just switch per- I mean I," he stuttered.

"And Svetlana is about to attempt the flying double flip," Cameron called out in his best announcer voice.

"Dah, Svetlana is the only one who can help you. Ha ha!"

He flipped on the shovel, and I flung him over the melting fort. There were a few shouts from the other fort and I attempted to shovel more snow on top of our dripping fortress.

"And the Mutant Maggots win!" Chris shouted from the other side.

Yes! Another victory for us. As the Rats headed down to the bonfire, the rest of us were free to do what we wanted. I decided to head back to the cabin. I was cold and wet and just wanted some sleep.

When I reached the cabin, I slipped in quietly and noticed I was the only one in there. I pulled my sweatshirt over my head and wrung it out. As, I was rummaging through my bag I heard the door open, followed by a gasp and a muttered apology. I turned my hands on my hips and glared at Brick who blushed and looked away.

I pulled a clean sweatshirt from my bag and slipped it over my head.

"Hey, Brickhouse. What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms.

He gave a guilty smile. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to race. I didn't mean to walk in on you changing."

"Hey relax. It wasn't like I was naked. I still had a bra on." I rolled my eyes and pulled him by the arm.

"Come on, we're gonna race." I let go of him and he followed me down the steps.

"You know, I figured it would be black, but I never thought you would be one for little pink bows on the sides."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yeah, that's me, just full of surprises."

"Sorry," he murmured.

I kissed his cheek. "Yeah, sure you are. Now come on. I'm not gonna wait all day. Are we going to race or not?"

"Yeah."

"Great. First one to the beach wins. And…go!" I took a step forward, but was stopped as he grabbed my wrist. He pulled me closer and kissed me. The heat was dizzying and consuming. His hands slid down my arms, drawing lines on fire on my skin. So, this is what they meant about love. The blinding, burning, lust that called for eternity. The kind that drove men to madness and lovers to their deaths. Everything faded away; nothing registered except for the deep lust and taste of his tongue. I could feel the furious drive of his heart, beating in time with my own. This is what is felt like to be loved. To be wanted. Lusted for. We broke away for a second.

"Or, we could race later?"

"Yeah," I breathed. "Later is good, too."

He smiled and I pulled his head toward mine, locking lips with him again. I felt like I was drowning. Being engulfed in flames that would eventually burn me if I wasn't careful. But I didn't care; because right now he drove me crazy. And I loved it.

**Wow, right? Sorry if some of it is off. I haven't really seen the full episode. I've only seen clips. Thanks to my mom, who cancelled satellite, I'm missing all of my t.v. shows. Sniff, including TDROTI. So, again I apologize if some of the challenges are off. I know that Rattus norvegicus is not what Cameron said in the show, but I didn't know what he really said, so I just looked up the scientific name for a rat. Anyway…please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
